


TOW The Royal Wedding

by thayanast



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, an ordinary moment, but never something easy between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayanast/pseuds/thayanast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's mission: update the currently ex-billionaire Oliver Queen with the things He missed while He was in the island.<br/>Between the missions and trying to find a job, he didn’t have anything else to do and saying no to her is quite a very hard thing for him to do. So, why not ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOW The Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cheap chat between Oliver and Felicity, because i felt like they needed something a little less complicated, more kinda "normal" i guess. I hope you like!

Her cell phone rings, Oliver's picture is in the screen. Her heart rushes a little, she’s not in the lair yet and receiving his call in the middle of the day can never mean a good thing. The way things are now, with him out of the QC and being the vigilante 24/7 while she needs to be at work just like Digg and Roy, this means he’s by his own most at the time, and she doesn’t like the idea of him out there fighting villains without no back up at all.

 “Felicity …” his voice sounded calm but also frustrated, which can be a good thing. She takes a deep breath, “well …” she thinks “… he’s probably not in danger”.

“Oliver! I’m sorry, I know I’m little late but something came out with the office and I had to do some repair in the computers. It was a minor problem, just a simple virus that I totally took care of. I just need to grab my things and I’ll be in the lair in 15 minutes. Is everything okay?” She said while she was turning off the computers in the IT department.

“Felicity, Do you remember what our agreement was about?”

Felicity stopped for a second to think about all the possibilities. There was the _call-me-before-you-decide-to-go-on-a-dangerous-investigation-or-something_ agreement, and the _do-not-tell-my-secret-identity-to-any-one-else-Barry-Allen-was-the-last-excepection_ agreement, and also there was the _i-can’t-be-Oliver-Queen-and-The-Arrow-at-the-same-time-we-can’t-do-this-i-can’t-be-with-you-now_   agreement. Hard to choose the right one for this situation, she needed more information. “About what exactly?” She asked.

“My update thing” he said while he was rolling his eyes, really regretting the whole idea, but he couldn't say no to her.

“The Update Mr. Queen  With the Things He Missed While He was on The Island Project …” she correct him.

“Stop.“

“Well, I should sum up the most important things that happened around the globe - and the MOST important things only - because it was 5 years and a lot happened and you should know. And that was exactly what I did!” Felicity created a database in his computer with videos, news articles and everything she found out in the internet about - politics, conflicts, wars, music, cinema, sports, technology, etc – those years. She was proud of her work.

“Then why am I watching the full transmission of the royal wedding?”

“Because it’s Prince William’s wedding! And everybody loves Prince William! He’s Princess Diana’s first son and he’s pretty and cute and he fell in love with an ordinary girl, i mean, a commoner, and the wedding was like a fairytale. In fact I used to have a poster of him in my bedroom wall. Who would not like to see his wedding?”

Oliver takes a deep breath, sounding a little more frustrated than he did before.

“oh.” She stopped for second and suddenly everything made sense. “ _oh_!” She said again. She was so excited about helping Oliver with something that did not involve arrows and bad guys that she didn’t realize The Royal Wedding was not one of the most important things that happened back that year in Oliver's point of view, well, it barely was a thing for him at all. “Sorry!”


End file.
